Vampire Academy Chat Room
by Sophie-Anne L
Summary: Como seria uma sala de chat com o povo do VA? Entre e descubra! C:
1. Chapter 1

**Rose- Lil'Bitchie**

**Lissa- CheiaDeEspirito**

**Christian- OnFire**

**Dimitri- SomeRussianGuy**

**Adrian- I'mSooSexy**

**Mason- VolteiGalera**

_Lil'Bitchie entrou na sala._

_CheiaDeEspirito entrou na sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: Oi Roseee!

Lil'Bitchie: Heyyy Liss!

CheiaDeEspirito: Kd o Christian?

_OnFire entrou na sala._

OnFire: Oi amor! S2

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian S2! =D

Lil'Bitchie: *segurando velaaaa*

CheiaDeEspirito: *corando*

Lil'Bitchie: Vcs nm sabem qm eu acabei d vr!

OnFire: *Sarcasmo: On* Qm? O Bozo?

Lil'Bitchie: Nm seu idiota!

OnFire: *Sarcasmo master: On* Oh! Jah sei! Foi o Ronaldo?

Lil'Bitchie: *estralando os dedos...*

CheiaDeEspirito: *Revirando os olhos* Qdo vcs vao se entender?

Lil'Bitchie e OnFire: Ahnn... tpo assim... NUNCA!

CheiaDeEspirito: *Suspiros* Ai ai... + entao qm vc encontrou?

Lil'Bitchie: O Mason!

OnFire: Vc andou cheirando ou o q? Vc ta andanu mto cm o Adrian...

_VolteiGalera entrou na sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: Mason?!

VolteiGalera: Oi?

OnFire: Ei, qm eh vc?

VolteiGalera: O Mason ue!

OnFire e CheiaDeEspirito: o.O

Lil'Bitchie: Sabia q nm tava loka! E ai? Td bm mermão??

VolteiGalera: FMZ!!!

CheiaDeEspirito: Mason vc nm tinha...

VolteiGalera: Eh veio... mas meio q resolvi faze uma visitinha aew... nm tinha nd pa faze mermo... tava entediado...

OnFire: Legal!

CheiaDeEspirito: O q vc tem feito?

VolteiGalera: Sei La... Brincando de assombração, assustando criancinhas e roubando doces...

OnFire: Puts, c nm dv tr nd pa fz msm heim...

_SomeRussianGuy entrou na sala._

OnFire: Bizarro...

Lil'Bitchie: Heyy RussianGuy!

SomeRussianGuy: Oi Roza!

CheiaDeEspirito: Vc sabe qm eh ele?

Lil'Bitchie: Digamos q ele me contou...

OnFire: Roza... q apelido engraçado... vo começa a t chama assim!

SomeRussianGuy: Soh eu posso chamar ela de Roza. A nm ser q vc queira apanhar...

OnFire: Nm ta + aki qm flo...

Lil'Bitchie: Ontem foi maaara heim?

SomeRussianGuy: E como!

CheiaDeEspirito: COMO ASSIM!!!!!! A ROSE HATHAWAY TA SAINU CM UM CARA E NM ME CONTA ND???!!!!

Lil'Bitchie: Digamos q eh uma longa historia...

CheiaDeEspirito: Qm eh???

SomeRussianGuy: Algum cara russo...

Lil'Bitchie: Eh isso aew!

_I'mSooSexy entrou na sala._

Lil'Bitchie: Cara... q especie d apelido eh esse?

I'mSooSexy: Oi pequena dhampir! ;D

Lil'Bitchie: Tinha q c o Adrian...

CheiaDeEspirito: Oi Adrian!

I'mSooSexy: Oi Lissa! E entao pequena dhampir, mudou de idéia quanto a minha proposta?

SomeRussianGuy: Q propota? A de eu te dar uma surra?

I'mSooSexy: Ahhh... entao qr dizer q o "guardião maravilha" tah aqui...

CheiaDeEspirito: Guardiao Maravilha?

I'mSooSexy: Belikov.

OnFire e CheiaDeEspirito: Vc ta pegando o Guardiao Belikov????

Lil'Bitchie: Adrian seu fofoqueiro filho da puta! Vai se fuder!

I'mSooSexy: Eu sei q vc me ama querida... e entao? Mudou de idéia?

SomeRussianGuy: Continue saindo da linha e te dou um murro na sua cara!

I'mSooSexy: Naaaao! Na cara não! É lindo demais p vc socar!

CheiaDeEspirito: Faz qto tmpo q vcs tão juntos?

Lil'Bitchie: Ahnn... nm faz tanto tmpo assim... sabe tipo... hmmm... pensando bm... faz um tempinho sim... heheee...

CheiaDeEspirito: =O

OnFire: =O [2]

I'mSooSexy: Pequena dhampir? E então?

Lil'Bitchie: Adrian... dah por favor pa para d ficar entrando no meu sonho e tentar 'dormir' cmg?

SomeRussianGuy: O q??????

_SomeRussianGuy saiu da sala._

OnFire: Cade o Mason?

VolteiGalera: E ai perdi muita coisa? Tava no banheiro...

CheiaDeEspirito: Muita coisa! Pra onde foi Dimitri?

Lil'Bitchie: Boa pergunta...

OnFire: Cara, vcs tão ouvindo isso ou sou soh eu?

CheiaDeEspirito: Não, eu to ouvindo sim... parecem socos e gritos...

Lil'Bitchie, OnFire e CheiaDeEspirito: o.O

CheiaDeEspirito: OMG!

VolteiGalera: *boiando*

_I'mSooSexy perdeu a conexão._

Lil'Bitchie: Acho q alguém acabou de levar uma surra...

OnFire: Vc acha? Há!

Lil'Bitchie: Dimka? Qr dizer... ahmm... to cm uma visitinha aqui... hmmm vo indo babies! Byee!

OnFire: Dimka?

CheiaDeEspirito: Tchau Rose!

_Lil'Bitchie saiu da sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: Parece q alguém foi se divertir...

OnFire: Ta afim d se divertir tmb?

CheiaDeEspirito: Claro! Vem pra cah! =D

OnFire: To indo!!!!!!

_CheiaDeEspirito e OnFire saíram da sala._

VolteiGalera: Sobrei...

_Todos saíram da sala._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose- Lil'Bitchie**

**Lissa- CheiaDeEspirito**

**Christian- OnFire**

**Dimitri- SomeRussianGuy**

**Adrian- I'mSooSexy**

**Ambrose- DhampirSexy**

**Jesse- TheSexiest**

**Janine- JHathaway**

_CheiaDeEspirito entrou na sala._

_OnFire entrou na sala._

_Lil'Bitchie entrou na sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: Oi gnt!!!!

OnFire: Oi!

Lil'Bitchie: Heyy!

OnFire: Ficou sabenu Rose?

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian...

Lil'Bitchie: O q?

CheiaDeEspirito: Nada!

Lil'Bitchie: Christian?

OnFire: A Liss disse não...

Lil'Bitchie: Pau mandado bixinha! Amanha a academia inteira vai fica sabenu qm eh o pau mandado da relação...

OnFire: Ta eu conto! Ta pegando q tao falanu q vc ta sainu cm um tal d Ambrose...

Lil'Bitchie: Qm te disse isso?

_TheSexiest entrou na sala._

TheSexiest: Ahh Rose, td mundo sabe q vc ta catando ele... ele eh mor gostosao.

Lil'Bitchie: Qm veh pensa q qm ta catando ele eh vc, Jesse seu bixinha!

_I'mSooSexy entrou na sala._

OnFire e CheiaDeEspirito: LOL!

I'mSooSexy: Isso foi gay msm Jesse... vc chamanu o Ambrose d gostosao... e alem do mais qm ta peganu a pequena dhampir aqui sou eu, não eh meu amor?

Lil'Bitchie: Adrian vai se ferrar!

I'mSooSexy: Eu também te amo!

Lil'Bitchie: *revirando os olhos*

TheSexiest: O unico gayzinho aki eh o Christian q eh um pau mandado! E o Ambrose eh gostoso msm...

Lil'Bitchie: Woow...

_OnFire saiu da sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian?

_TheSexiest perdeu a conexão._

I'mSooSexy: Parece q alguém foi defende a sua honra...

Lil'Bitchie e CheiaDeEspirito: o.O

_OnFire entrou na sala._

OnFire: Entao Rose... qm eh o Ambrose?

Lil'Bitchie: Eh um massagista Blood Whore mto gostoso mas nm to peganu ele nao. Qm ta peganu ele eh a vaca da rainha... eca.

OnFire: Eca[2]

I'mSooSexy: Não fale mal da minha tia-avo meu amor... eu sei q ela foi injusta cm o nosso amor, mas vc o defendeu...

Lil'Bitchie: Adrian vc ta usando cocaina neh?

_DhampirSexy entrou na sala._

DhampirSexy: Oi Rose!

OnFire: Qm eh vc?

CheiaDeEspirito: [2]

DhampirSexy: Ambrose.

Lil'Bitchie: Oi... o q vc ta fazendo aqui?

DhampirSexy: Tentando chamar vc para sai... ta afim? Cansei d ser o amante da rainha, podemos fugir juntos.

Lil'Bitchie: Tentador... hmm... hehehe

I'mSooSexy: Sai fora, ela eh minha!

_SomeRussianGuy entrou na sala._

SomeRussianGuy: Sua uma ova!

Lil'Bitchie: Dimitri! *.*

SomeRussianGuy: Roza q historia eh essa d vc fugir cm o Ambrose?

DhampirSexy: Faço massagem tds os dias nos seus pés.

CheiaDeEspirito e OnFire: *Boiando na conversa*

SomeRussianGuy: *estralando os dedos*

Lil'Bitchie: Sua proposta eh mto tentadora mas o Dimitri eh mais... desculpa mas vai tr q continuar cm a rainha...

DhampirSexy: Q pena... ah e minha tia disse q o mundo acaba em 2012!

OnFire: Na verdade a mídia inteira ta... tipo aquele lance do calendário maia e tals...

Lil'Bitchie: Hmm... a tia macumbeira do Dimitri tmb flo isso...

SomeRussianGuy: Macumbeira nm... vrăjitoare.

Lil'Bitchie: Da no msm...

SomeRussianGuy: Espera... vc flou cm a minha avo?

Lil'Bitchie: Nm... foi vc q me disse q ela disse isso.

OnFire: To confuso... Belikov tem uma avo macumbeira?

Lil'Bitchie: Aham...

DhampirSexy: Tm ctz q vc nm qr fugir comigo?

CheiaDeEspirito:*revirando os olhos* Ai ai...

I'mSooSexy: Jah disse q ela eh minha! Ela defendeu o nosso amor qdo a minha tia avo o proibiu... Ta afim d sair hj?

SomeRussianGuy: *revirado os olhos*

Lil'Bitchie: Hehehe, nm... eu to mais do q satisfeita cm o Dimitri...

DhampirSexy saiu da sala.

I'mSooSexy: Pronto pequena dhampir, o belikov saiu... agora vc ta afim??

SomeRussianGuy: Adrian... so se for para a Rose vr vc apanhar d mim...

Lil'Bitchie: Adrian qm saiu foi o Ambrose...

I'mSooSexy: Ohh droga...

Lil'Bitchie: Liss eh verdade q vc vai fazer um Brunch amanha?

CheiaDeEspirito: Aham!! Vc e o Dimitri vem ne?

SomeRussianGuy: Se a Rose acordar cedo...

OnFire: hahaha LOL!

Lil'Bitchie: Deveria ter aceitado fugir com Ambrose...

SomeRussianGuy: Tava brincando Rose...

Lil'Bitchie: Vai brincar cm a Tasha vai!

OnFire: Nm Poe minha tia no meio não...

SomeRussianGuy: *revirando os olhos*

I'mSooSexy: Isso! Vai brincar cm a Tasha e me deixa aqui cm a Rose!

CheiaDeEspirito, OnFire e Lil'Bitchie: Adrian!!!!!!!!!!!

Lil'Bitchie: Nossa! Vai chover! Vc me chamou de Rose?

I'mSooSexy: Posso te chamar assim mais vezes se vc quiser... em algumas ocasiões...

Lil'Bitchie: Aaaaaah!

SomeRussianGuy: Alguem ta pedindo para apanhar...

Lil'Bitchie: Esse negocio de entrar no sonho eh mto inconveniente...

SomeRussianGuy: O q? Ainda?

I'mSooSexy: Vc tava linda naquele top!

Lil'Bitchie: Eeei!

SomeRussianGuy: Agora vc pediu.

_SomeRussianGuy saiu da sala._

I'mSooSexy: Droga.

_I'mSooSexy saiu da sala para fugir de SomeRussianGuy._

CheiaDeEspirito: Ai meu deus...

OnFire: Bem feito...

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian!

Lil'Bitchie: Pela primeira vez tenho q concordar cm o Christian...

CheiaDeEspirito: Rose!

OnFire: Ta defendendo o Adrian demais...

CheiaDeEspirito: *revirando os olhos*

Lil'Bitchie: hehe

CheiaDeEspirito: Rose...vc fugiria com o Ambrose msm?

Lil'Bitchie: Talvez... ele eh tao gostoso e qria vr a cara da rainha qdo sobesse q levou um pe na bunda. Heehee...

JHathaway: Rosemarie Hathaway! Mas que droga de Nick é esse? E q historia eh essa d vc fugir cm um blood whore?

Lil'Bitchie: Oi mãe...

OnFire: Fiquei sabendo q vc pichou a sala da Kirova...

JHathaway: Foi vc????

Lil'Bitchie e CheiaDeEspirito: Christian!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JHathaway: Vc ta perdida mocinha!

_JHathaway saiu da sala para dar uma surra em Lil'Bitchie._

Lil'Bitchie: Christian seu filho da puta! Depois eu te mato!

_Lil'Bitchie saiu da sala para fugir de JHathaway._

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian... pq vc fez isso?

OnFire: Vingancinha... ela espalhou q eu sou um pau mandado.

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian...

OnFire: Ah Liss qual eh?

_I'mSooSexy entrou na sala depois de uma surra._

I'mSooSexy: Christian isso foi mta viadagem da sua parte... e vc eh msm um pau mandado...

OnFire: Ahh mais q saco... eu não sou um pau mandado...

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian... vm fazer uma massagem em mim?

OnFire: To indo!

I'mSooSexy: Pau mandado.

OnFire: Cala boca Adrian!

OnFire saiu da sala.

I'mSooSexy: Seu namorado eh um pau mandado.

CheiaDeEspirito: Eu sei! Hehe... fui eu que espalhei... segredinho nosso ok?

I'mSooSexy: Qm diria princesa Dragomir... q maldade! Hahaha... td bm.

CheiaDeEspirito: Agora vou aproveitar a massagem.

I'mSooSexy: Compulsao eh td d bom ne?

CheiaDeEspirito: Eu q o diga! Heehee... Tchau!

I'mSooSexy: Tchau Liss!

_Todos saíram da sala._

**N/A: Olá! Meu segundo post! Espero q gostem... é uma versão minha da sala de chat do pessoal da Academia ! rsrsrs...**

** Mal posso esperar para ler o primeiro capitulo de Blood Promise! Faltam 17 dias para a tia Richelle postar! *.***

**Blood Kisses =***

**Roza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente, primeiramente preciso pedir desculpas por ter desaparecido por tanto tempo e **

**agradecer as reviews que vcs me mandaram! Amei todas!!**

**Mil desculpas!!! Eh q a facul ta phoda... e eu meio que tinha desistido da fic por falta de**

**reviews... mas quando voltei e vi que estavam me mandando reviews fiquei muito contente e **

**resolvi continuar a fic!**

**Amei as reviews, obrigada, qm colocou minha fic nas favoritas, e espero que o novo capítulo **

**agrade vcs!!**

**Bloody kisses! ;***

**Sophie Ann.**

* * *

**Rose – GirlKissedByShaddow**

**Dimitri – I'mComming4U**

**Lissa – CheiaDeEspirito**

**Christian – BurningWithDesire/OnFire**

**Adrian – I'mSooSexy**

**Sydney – PerfectAlchemist**

**Jill - Belezura**

**Abe - Zmey**

**Janine – JHathaway**

_GirlKissedByShaddow entrou na sala._

_CheiaDeEspirito entrou na sala._

_BurningWithDesire entrou na sala._

_Belezura entrou na sala._

_I´mSooSexy entrou na sala._

GirlKissedByShaddow: Oi gnt!!! Qto tempo! Nm entramos + no chat!

BurningWithDesire: Oi!

CheiaDeEspirito: Oii!! Vdd! Nm entramos + no chat! =/

Belezura: Oii! Minha estreia aki no chat! =D

I'mSooSexy: Oi amor! Oi gnt!! Belezuraa! Vc aki no chat??

GirlKissedByShaddow: Belezura? Qm eh vc?

I'mSooSexy: Com ciumes, pequena dhampir??? Eu sei que você me ama mas não precisa ficar cm ciumes pq so tenho olhos p vc!!

GirlKissesByShaddow: *revirando os olhos*

CheiaDeEspitito: Eh a Jill Rose!

Belezura: Sou eu Rose! A Jill!!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ohh... oi Jill!! Mas pq belezura??

Belezura: Pq td mundo ficava me chamando de belezura, ai resolvi adotar o "apelido" aki no chat...

GirlKissedByGirl: Hmm... hehehe... Ah! Fiquei sabenu q vc ta treinando??? Q bom q vc seguiu meu conselho!!

Belezura: Aaaham! ;D

Belezura: Eu sei q mal entrei na sala mas já vou ter q sair...

BurningWithDesire: Q pena...

GirlKissedByShaddow: Uma pena msmo... nm deu p falar direito cm vc...

Belezura: mas eu tenho q ir... ate + pessoal!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Tchau Jill...

I'mSooSexy: Belezura já vai???

BurningWithDesire: Tchau...

I'mSooSexy: Christian q nick gay eh esse?? Eu sabia q vc era emo mas nm sabia q era gay...

_PerfectAlchemist entrou na sala._

GirlKissedByShaddow:Eu tb pensei q Christian era emo mas...

PerfectAlchemist: Oooh! Parece q alguem gosta d Hammerfall!!

{hearts on fire, hearts on fire, Burning burning with desire!!}

GirlKissedByShaddow: Era isso q ia fla... pensei q Christian fosse emo mas parece q ele escuta Hammerfall... e NÃO acreditoooo! Sydney??

PerfectAlchemist: Oi Rose!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Nm sabia q vc escutava Hammerfall... Vc eh tao.. tao...

PerfectAlchemist: Lady? Sofisticada e delicada? Pois é... pessoas finas tb escutam metal...

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ia fla fresca, antiquada e maniaca religiosa... mas td bem...

PerfectAlchemist: *revirando os olhos*

BurningWithDesire: Aaaah... nem tinha colocado o nick por causa da musica(que nem conheço) e o nick NÃO eh GAY! O único nick gay aki eh o seu, Adrian!! Ahhh já q td mundo fica me enchendo o saco eu volto p o meu nick antigoo! F*ck!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ah... entao vc eh emo msmo?

_BurningWithDesire saiu da sala._

_OnFire entrou na sala._

OnFire: Felizes???? Pronto!!!

CheiaDeEspirito: Mas nm foi so Christian q mudou d nick... Rose, pq vc mudou o seu??

GirlKissedByShaddow: Eh q Lil'Bitchie combina + cm a Avery...

OnFire: LOL!! Boa Rose!!

PerfectAlchemist: Pq vc nm mudou para CriaturaMalignaDaNoite???

GirlKissedByShaddow: E pq vc nm muda o seu p HumanaRanzinza ou HumanaAmargurada, ou ateh msmo ManiacaReligiosa? Ahh... eh vdd... vc nunca foi mto criativa cm nomes... "Furacão Vermelho"??

PerfectAlchemist: *revirando os olhos* não fala mal do meu furacão vermelho!!! Vc sabe q eu amo o meu carro, criatura maligna da noite!

I'mSooSexy e OnFire: Briga!!! Briga!!! Briga!!!!

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian! Adrian!

GirlKissedByShaddow e PerfectAlchemist: Calem a boca! Homens... humf...

OnFire: O q q eu fiz???

CheiaDeEspirito: *revirando os olhos* Homens... humf...[2]

PerfectAlchemist: Bom, vou sair... os alquimistas me mandaram resolver um probleminha... sempre sobra p mim... Tchau criaturas malignas da noite!

GirlKissedByShadow: Tchau Sydney!

_PerfectAlchemist saiu da sala._

_I'mComming4U entrou na sala._

I'mComming4U: Olá Rose... como vai, minha amada?

I'mSooSexy: Qm eh vc malandrão?

GirlKissedByShaddow: Nm creio...

I'mComming4U: Um admirador secreto da Rose...

I'mSooSexy: E eu o namorado dela! Então, sai fora malandrão q ela é minha!

GirlKissedByShaddow: O q vc qr?? já não bastam as cartas? Agora aqui no chat?

I'mSoosexy: Cartas?!

I'mComming4U: Oh... vc não sabe das minhas cartas à minha querida Rose...

CheiaDeEspirito: Eh qm eu to pensando q eh??

I'mComming4U: Vejo q a princesa Dragomir já sabe e seu namoradinho não...

OnFire: Cornoooooo!!!!

I'mSooSexy e CheiaDeEspirito: Christian!!!

OnFire: O q? Eu soh flei o q ta mais do q na cara... Tu eh um corno Adrian!!! Seu mané!

I'mSooSexy: *Estralando os Dedos*

OnFire: Ai q medAAAA!

CheiaDeEspirito: Christian!!!!!

OnFire: Okay, okay... foi mal... mas q tu eh um corno isso tu eh!

I'mSooSexy: tah... se ela gostasse msmo desse admirador secreto, pq ela nm ta cm ele e ta cmg?

I'mComming4U: Ahh... existem motivos para não estar com a minha amada... mas tenho certeza de q ela prefere a mim do q a vc...

GirlKissedByShaddow: Aaaah! Chega...

I'mComming4U: Vai negar o q sente por mim? Aposto como ele deve te entediar... ele não vai te dar um dia tao bom qto aquele dia na cabana...

OnFire: CORNOOOOOOOO!!!

_I'mSooSexy saiu da sala para bater em OnFire._

CheiaDeEspirito: Vc não me contou sobre isso!!!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Aaaaaah! Não contei pq nm tenho nd p contar! Não aconteceu nd!!!!

I'mComming4U: Ah! Nada? Mesmo??

_OnFire perdeu a conexão._

GirlKissedByShaddow: O q vc qr?

I'mComming4U: Eu so queria falar cm a minha amada... e já q esta tao incomodada deveria ter lembrado de uma das lições... nunca dê as costas sem ter certeza de que o oponente está morto... assim nao estaria aqui incomodando vc...

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ai... vc ficou tao chato depois d ter mudado... agora fica bancando o professor o tempo todo!!! "vc esqueceu uma lição: nunca hesite ou nunca de as costas antes de bla bla bla..." vc ficou muito chato!!

_I'mSooSexy Entrou na sala._

I'mComming4U: Mesmo? Uma pena q não posso perder muito tempo aqui... e lembre-se... estou sempre te vigiando...

GirlKissedByShaddow: AAAAAAAAh!

I'mComming4U: Eu te amo Roza...

_I'mComming4U saiu da sala._

GirlKissedByShaddow: *empalidecida*

_OnFire recuperou a conexão._

I'mSooSexy: Qm era o marmanjo, Rose? Posso saber? E ele te chamou de Roza?

OnFire: Muuuuuuuito estranho... (continua corno...)

I'mSooSexy: *estralando os dedos* Qr apanhar mais? Pau mandado?

CheiaDeEspirito e GirlKissedByShaddow: LOL!!!!!

OnFire: Liss!!!

CheiaDeEspirito: Desculpa! Mas nm deu p segurar...

OnFire: tah bom... eu sou mesmo um pau mandado...

CheiaDeEspitito, GirlKissedByShaddow e I'mSooSexy: Assumiu!!!!!!!!

OnFire: Mas é bem melhor ser pau mandado do q um... CORNO!!!!! prontofalei!!! LOL!

_I'mSooSexy saiu da sala para bater em OnFire de novo!_

OnFire: Merda...

_OnFire saiu da sala para fugir de I'mSooSexy._

CheiaDeEspirito: Agora que os meninos sairam...

GirlKissedByShaddow: espero q nm seja o q eu to pensando...

_Zmey entrou na sala._

CheiaDeEspirito: O q aconteceu? (Na cabana com vc sabe quem...)

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ah não...

_JHathaway entrou na sala._

Zmey: Cabana? Que cabana? Está seguindo o mesmo caminho que Viktoria, garota? É isso que quer?

GirlKissedByShaddow: Oh não... double shit...

Jhathaway: Olha o palavreado mocinha!! E q história é essa d cabana?

Zmey: Estou perdendo a paciência, garota...

_I'mComming4U entrou na sala._

GirlKissedByShaddow: Puta merda... tem como isso ficar pior?? Papai mafioso e mamãe ausente e machona(cara, não poderia ter pais piores...) aqui no chat me perguntando sobre a porra da cabana...

I'mComming4U: Cabana? Q assunto interessante... fale mais sobre isso... se quiser eu mesmo posso falar...

GirlKissedByShaddow: AAAAAAh...

JHathaway e Zmey: Posso saber qm eh I'mComming4U????

GirlKissedByShaddow: Eu não mereço isso...

CheiaDeEspirito: Foi mal Rose...

_OnFire entrou na sala._

GirlKissedByShaddow: Vou contar para o Christian q foi vc qm espalhou q ele eh um pau mandado!!!!

OnFire: O q?????? Foi vc Liss????

CheiaDeEspirito: Eu posso explicar...

_OnFire saiu da sala para ter um momento emo._

CheiaDeEspirito: não, Chirstian...

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ops... sorry Liss...

CheiaDeEspirito: Droga... q q eu faço...

_CheiaDeEspirito saiu da sala para impedir Christian de cortar os pulsos._

JHathaway: Vamos mocinha! Explique-se!

GirlKissedByShaddow: Ohhh Drogaaa...

_GirlKissedByShaddow saiu da sala._

I'mComming4U: é uma longa história...

_I'mComming4U saiu da sala para vigiar Rose._

JHathaway: Aaaah, mas ela vai ter que se explicar!

_JHathaway e Zmey sairam da sala._


End file.
